Keith & Amy
by Surf-merGirl1963
Summary: Keith's convinced that he's found true love, but can he tell her how he really feels? One shot.


**Disclaimer: **

I don't own any of these characters except for Amy.

**Author's Note:**

I got the idea for this short story after listening to one of my favorite songs a few times in a row: Frank & Nancy Sinatra's, So_methin' Stupid_.

It's not written the _best_, but I hope you will enjoy it!

* * *

Keith couldn't believe that he had finally landed a date with Amy Kale! It was just too unbelievable! Amy was the kind of girl you had to wait in lines for even a segment of her time and Keith had finally gotten his. Every guy in school had a crush on Amy. She was like a breath of fresh air on a beautiful summer day, and Keith Partridge was taking her to the school dance.

"What time will you be back?" Shirley asked him as he dug for his jacket in the front room closet.

"Before midnight. Amy's curfew is at eleven." Keith wanted everything to be just perfect. Even his jacket, which he soon found, stashed in the back on the very last hanger. It was wrinkled. He about had a heart attack.

"Something wrong?" Shirley asked him. He guessed she had seen the shocked look on his face.

"My coat's a mess! I can't go to Amy's house wearing this!" Keith hoped his mother would understand. Usually, he wasn't so particular about his clothing, but now, with a date only minutes away, he wasn't about to look sloppy.

"Oh, Keith. It's not _that_ bad. Amy won't even notice." She didn't understand. It seemed as if no one did. Laurie had even laughed at him on their way home from school earlier that afternoon when he had told her his good news. It seemed that only the teenaged male understood the importance of making a good impression on Amy Kale.

"Mom, this is _Amy_ we're talking about here. She's sure to notice."

"Keith, you're being silly. If this girl likes you, she won't care a bit how you look."

He didn't agree, but one look at the clock told him he didn't have the time to argue. "Alright, fine. I'll wear it." He grabbed his coat, slipped it on and kissed his mother goodbye. "Bye, Mom!" He slipped quickly out the door.

"Have a good time!" Shirley called after him.

But Keith didn't turn to wave. He quickly slid into the driver's seat of the family car and backed out of the driveway. He wanted to be on time. Darkness could hide a wrinkled coat, but there was no excuse for tardiness.

...

Amy answered the door when he knocked. She looked so beautiful in a floral-patterned mini-dress and white sweater. Her glossy blonde hair shone like sunshine and her brown eyes glittered.

"Keith, you're right on time!" She smiled at him and invited him in. "I'll only be a minute." He watched as she opened the front hall closet and removed a pair of white flat-soled shoes, slipping them quickly onto her bare feet.

"Remember to be home by eleven."

Keith looked up and saw a gaunt, plain-looking woman standing in the doorway to another room. In her hand was a dishtowel and a dinner plate. He had a hard time envisioning such a simple woman being Amy's mother. At least, that's who he thought she was.

"I will." Amy grabbed her purse from off a nearby table and then turned to Keith. "Ready?" He nodded and then the two of them went out to the car. They talked all the way to the school:

"Was that your mother?"

"Yes."

"She didn't want to meet me?"

"No, she never wants to meet any of my dates. Usually Dad does all of that."

"Where _is_ your father?"

"He's at work. He'll be home by the time we return..."

They went on to talk about other things, like school and the weather, and the more Keith heard her talk, the more he liked her. She was perfect. Nice, friendly, beautiful. He couldn't think of anything more he'd want in a girl. Nobody was like Amy. Nobody he was sure.

...

The school gym was crowded and after downing a cup of punch, Amy and Keith headed for the dance floor. The music was groovy and Keith was having almost as much fun dancing as he was getting envious looks from all the other guys.

He found himself dreaming more and more of nights just like this. More and more school dances where he would be the envy of all his peers, dancing hand in hand with the prettiest and most thoughtful girl in school. More and more dates with Amy.

After all, everybody noticed her. Keith felt just like a prince dancing hand in hand with the homecoming queen. He wanted to share these feelings with Amy, to see if she felt the same, but he knew he'd have to wait. He'd have to wait for the right moment when they were alone and then he would tell her.

...

After the dance, Keith headed for a nearby malt shop for a milkshake. He and Amy both made their orders and then sat at an outside table sipping at their drinks and watching the stars. The evening was perfect and everything was right. He never wanted this evening to end.

"I hope you had a good time tonight." Keith said, mixing the ice cream in his glass with his straw.

"Oh, yes. A wonderful time." Amy smiled at him again.

Keith was certain that he was in love. He couldn't think of ever taking another girl out again. All his thoughts were on Amy: Her blonde hair, her brown eyes, and her dazzling smile. Now sitting here, Keith knew this moment was long worth the wait. He would do _anything_ to be with Amy forever. All he needed was to tell her how he felt.

They sat in silence for several moments and Keith tried to decide what to say and how to tell her. He was sure she had heard those words so many times before having gone out with several guys from school. He practiced in his head all the ways he could tell her and make her understand that what he said was true. He wasn't one of those other guys. He was Keith Partridge and he was in love- for _real_.

...

Keith didn't get his moment until almost eleven that night. The two of them sat out in front of her house in the car: not speaking, not moving. They only stared out the front windshield lost in their own thoughts, and Keith hoped, enjoying each other's company.

Finally, Amy shifted. "I'd better go." She reached for the door handle. "Thanks for the date, Keith. I had a lot of fun. We should do it again sometime."

But then he stopped her suddenly, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Amy, wait."

And she did wait. She turned to him, her questioning gaze searching his face as she closed the car door again and looked to him: waiting, wanting, wondering.

"I just wanted to say…" He wasn't quite sure how to phrase it. She had to believe him. She just had to. "I had a great time tonight." He inwardly smacked himself for failing.

"Me too." She smiled again. She was always smiling. "Goodnight, Keith." She reached over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before reaching again for the door handle. But he stopped her again.

"And there is something else too."

"Yes?" Her hand left the handle again and she turned to look at him.

Keith took a deep breath. He had to tell her- _Now_. He had to make it seem real. He had to make her believe he really meant what he said; that he wasn't like all those other guys from her past. "Amy, I…" She looked so beautiful. Keith wanted to kiss her, but he knew he had to tell her first. He wanted to look away, but he knew eye contact was important if she were going to believe. "I…" He tried to form the right words in his head, "I-I almost forgot to kiss you goodnight." Failed again. He could just imagine all the eternal self-inflicted bruises he'd be carrying.

"Alright." She smiled up at him, slid closer, and looked at him expectantly, waiting for the kiss.

This was it. He had been waiting to kiss her all night and so he wasn't at all hesitant. "Goodnight." He kissed her lightly, but then kissed her again. He loved holding her tightly in his arms and smelling the soft fragrance of her flowery perfume.

"Goodnight, Keith." She whispered to him, and smiled again, after they had parted.

He wanted to kiss her once more, but held back the urge for a least a moment longer. There was still something he needed to say. And then the words he had longed to say all night, finally escaped his lips. "I love you, Amy." But as soon as he said it, he instantly regretted it.

Amy looked at him. Her smile faded. She appeared hurt and almost offended, as if she didn't believe his sincerity. It was like every time before. It was just as the others had said. She didn't believe him.

But it was true! Never had those words been so true or held such meaning! He loved her. He truly did. He couldn't think of anyone else now. He truly, truly loved her. But she didn't believe. She wouldn't believe. She had heard those words just too many times before from boys who would love her and then leave her. Why should she believe any different hearing it from him now? He had been stupid to say it. He had been stupid to have even tried.

"I know Keith." Amy said slowly and somewhat awkwardly, as if they were rehearsing a play. But this wasn't pretend. This was real. Keith loved her. He wanted her to know.

"No, Amy, really I-" His words were cut off as she slipped out of the car and closed the door firmly behind her.

She paused only a moment to look back at the car and mutter one last formality. "Thanks for the date."

"Amy, I-" He watched helplessly as she headed up to her front door. He wanted to chase after her, seize her by the shoulders, and somehow convince her that it wasn't just a line. That it was true. That he meant it all. Every single word.

But he didn't.

He watched her walk away, pull out a key, and let herself into the house, knowing very well how things were. She didn't believe. She wouldn't believe. She couldn't believe. Keith almost wondered it he'd ever see Amy Kale again, but somehow, he doubted it. It seemed that some things, were just not meant to be.


End file.
